A Quick Sirius Story
by OoOSorceressOoO
Summary: Just a little story about how Sirus re-found his true love after all these years.


A Quick Sirius Story  
By: Me  
A/N: I love Sirius! Don't ask why, PS, I described Madam Rosemerta the way I picture her...so...u kno...   
Harry, Hermione and Ron were on a usual Hogsmeade trip. They decided to go into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and some mozzarella sticks. They would give leftovers to Sirius, er I mean, "Snuffles" who was waiting out back. They sat at the bar.  
"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione, what can I get you?" Asked Madame Rosmerta, the bartender and landlady. She was a very pretty, gaudy, young woman. She always had her long, sweeping blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, with her turquoise and white hat saying "Three Broomsticks" and her makeup consisted of bright red lipstick, and blush. She wore a little turquoise skirt and blouse that looked like American women wore in the 50's, and always sparkly turquoise heels.  
Harry ordered. When Madame served them Hermione asked her a question.   
"Madame, do you have a boyfriend?"   
She sighed. "I wish," she said. "I did used to date a really charming young fellow, poor dear, Lord knows what happened to him now."  
"Who was he?"  
"Well, I'll have to whisper it to you, because if someone'll hear it'll cause a rumpus."  
"Who?" Harry wondered whoever it was that was either dangerous or famous...or both! "Sirius Black."  
Harry, Hermione and Ron gasped. They looked at each other. "You knew him?" asked Harry   
"Sure! Went to Hogwarts with him. You and your parents Harry, and yours too Ron! Remus Lupin and Minerva and-" she shuddered, "Severus, I assume you know him?"  
"Oh yes," said Ron.  
"Yeah, Siri was a good guy." She said dreamily, "Oh how I miss him. You know, sometimes I still long for one of his kisses or feel his strong arms around me."  
Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. All were thinking the same thing. They went out back to see Snuffles. He turned human.  
"Sirius, we have a surprise for you," said Harry  
"What?" he said.  
"Stay there," said Harry. He stayed with  
Sirius and Ron while Hermione went to go get Madame.  
"Madame," she said, "Will you come outside for a moment?"  
"Hermione, I'm really busy."  
"No Madame, you won't want to miss this," she led her to the place where Sirius was hiding. Sirius was in his "Snuffles" form. Madame Rosmerta looked bored.   
"Hermione, it's just that old dog that always hangs around looking for food.  
Sirius transformed. Madame gasped.  
"S-S-Sirius?" she said shakily.   
Sirius looked at her. "Rose."   
"Sirius! You-you're not...are you..."   
"Rose I'm innocent! I swear, ask Harry, he'll tell you!"  
Madame looked confused, "But," she said, "Does anyone else know?"  
"No, my name isn't clear. I'm on the run. Please, don't turn me in, Rosie, you got to believe me!"  
Harry felt sorry for Sirius. He looked at his long-time lover with pleading eyes.  
"Siri, of course I believe you. But - wait I need to sit down." She sat on an over-turned crate that  
previously contained casesof Butterbeer. She buried her face in her hands.   
Sirius put a comforting arm around her. "'S the matter, Rose?"  
"It's just that, you've been around all this time, why - oh it's no use trying to explain." She burst into tears and sobbed into Sirius's chest...not paying attention to what she was doing.   
Sirius held her close. "Rosmerta, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid. I didn't hurt anybody, and I didn't betray - "  
"I know, I know. I never believed any of it!" She sniffed, "It's just that, never mind. Oh Siri, I guess I am kind of glad you're back!"  
They looked at each other. They leaned forward, about to kiss when Madame slapped Sirius in the face.  
"Ow!"  
"That's for cheating me out of food, 'Pooch'".  
Sirius grinned guiltily. Madame pulled him closer. "But I'm making it up to you with this, for coming back." She pulled him into a passionate and tear-jerking kiss. Sirius looked surprised at first then returned the kiss. Harry didn't even notice that Hermione was pulling Harry and Ron back to give Sirius and Madame some privacy.  
OK, OK, OK I KNOW THAT WAS CORNY BUT HEY! HOPE U LIKED IT! R/R  
  



End file.
